


Everything Is Perfect Now

by HazAndNi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndNi/pseuds/HazAndNi





	Everything Is Perfect Now

It was the little things that he loved about Abby. The things no one else would ever notice but of course Louis did because he noticed absolutely EVERYTHING about her. Like the way she would tap the tip of her nose when she was deep in thought. The way she always had to have the window seat on a plane ride because she liked to watch the clouds roll by. The way she got overly excited when they played the Smiths on the radio. But the thing he loved most about her, was the subtle way she had invaded everything in his life.  
Everything had a hint of Abby in it. His pillow smelled like her shampoo and her clothes littered his bedroom floor. Her favorite mug, a white one with the Beatles Abby Road cover on it that he had bought her before they started dating, had migrated from her kitchen to his. Even his friendships with his band mates had a touch of Abby. She just fit so perfectly in all of their lives. So when he had to leave for tour and she couldn’t come with him, it felt like his world had come crashing down.  
Every new city they went to, something would remind him of her. She was in everything he could see. Even the other lads had noticed, much to their annoyance, that he would only have to take one glance at the lush green grass around them and mention how it was the same color as Abby’s eyes. He would tell them, after only hearing 10 seconds of a song, how much Abby adored the song and loved to sing along in the car.  
After a particularly annoying round of “Let me point out everything that Abby would love” on the tour bus, the four lads had had enough.  
“Abby please! We can’t take it anymore.” Zayn pleaded.  
“He’s insufferable!” Liam agreed.  
“It’s ‘Abby loves this’ and ‘Abby would say that’ and ‘Abby has that same shirt’ and ‘oh this leaf is the same color as Abby’s eyes.’ I’ll kill him soon!” Niall whined.  
“Abby I bought you a plane ticket. You’re coming out here whether you like it or not. I’m sick of hearing about the golden highlights in your hair and how adorable you look in stripes.” Harry finally interjected. And so it was that Abby, absolutely convinced, but really with no other choice, sat on the boys tour bus after a grueling 15 hour flight, waiting for them to come back from lunch.  
“……And did you see that puppy, Haz? Don’t you think Abby would have thought he was just precious? Maybe I should……” Before he even had a chance to finish his sentence, his tired blue eyes met the bright green ones he had been longing to see for weeks. “ABBY!” He yelled, rushing forward to tackle her in a bone crushing hug.  
“Oh Lou! I missed you! The boy’s told me you’ve been so down and dreadful to deal with lately. I’m sorry it’s been so hard on you.” Abby cried into his shoulder. He tightened his grip around her, breathing in the scent of her hair and feeling the warmth of her body against his. For the first time in three weeks, everything in his world felt right.  
“It’s OK Abby. Everything is perfect now that you’re here.”


End file.
